In recent years, it is increasingly common for Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS) to be incorporated into integrated chips formed by a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) process. The incorporation of MEMS (e.g., sensors, integrated optics, biochips, etc.) into a CMOS process allows for widespread use of MEMS fabricated with a high throughput.